


【授权翻译】is this allowed  这可以吗？

by GlaireG



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, F/M, Female Beelzebub (Good Omens), First Time, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Inappropriate Workplace Behavior, M/M, Phone Sex, i swear this is as much an A/C fic as it is a thesis on my crack OTP, sitcom vibes, stupid disguises, you hate to see it, ~always sunny intro music starts playing~
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlaireG/pseuds/GlaireG
Summary: 在两个办公室间的专线上进行秘密的电话性爱已经不能满足他们了。在世界彻底没能毁灭的六周后，越来越欲求不满的别西卜和加百列急切地想要知道天使和恶魔能不能在不爆炸或变成一滩粘液的前提下真的做爱。只有一对伴侣能给他们答案，而答案可能就在那对伴侣在地球上的行动中...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	【授权翻译】is this allowed  这可以吗？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [is this allowed?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221922) by [attheborder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attheborder/pseuds/attheborder). 



> [Words From the Translator]
> 
> As the translator of this fic, I want to apologize for my terrible predilection for procrastination. This is such a cute fic and I really should have finished the job sooner. I also want to express my thanks to @attheborder for creating this fluffy, vibrant and unquestionably enjoyable story as well as for allowing me to translate it.

_此次对话是继末日终战被阻止以来频率成倍增加的诸多对话中的最新的一次。以下是双方的电话会谈内容：_

“…然后我要舔遍你的全身，然后我要吸允你的手指，直到它们起皱为止，然后我要把我身上的污垢蹭得到处都是，蹭满你全身…”

“是的，是的，继续讲这样的脏话…字面意义上的，脏话。太肮脏了。呃，别西，你尝起来一定非常的—— _令人作呕_...”

“我的味道会非常，非常的糟糕嗡，加比，糟到你一靠近就会呕吐…然后我要把你的呕吐物抓起来，把它们擦到我身上，像涂香水一样。就算是这样，你也没办法抗拒我，一秒都做不到。”

“我真希望我能在天花板上开个洞跳下来把你推倒。咱们可以直接在你的办公桌上做。我的好衣服上会沾满墨水和咖啡，而我根本一点儿都不会在乎，你摸起来一定非常 _好_ ——抱歉，我是说， _坏_ ，宝贝——嗯呃…”

“那你为什么不来呢？我等不了了。下来，就现在。我受不了你一直就在我楼上几层的地方，我简直都能感觉你压在我身上的重量，你这块大 _肥皂_ ， _快过来狠狠地摩擦我_ …

“咱们不能。你我都知道咱们不能。咱们估计都会连渣都不剩。那对你来说会像圣水一样，比圣水还糟…”

“你自己也不确定会不会那样。你没法证明。”

“那你能证明那不会发生吗？你愿意冒险吗？咱们现在这么玩是很爽，但是死亡不是闹着玩的事。我知道你们恶魔虚荣起来能有多虚荣。你不会愿意为了我这个老家伙拿你的完美的，可怖的身体冒险…吧？”

“…我能证明。 _咱们_ 能证明这是可能的嗡，咱们甚至都能证明已经有人实践过了。然后咱们就通行无阻了。”

“有人实践过了？是谁…”

“你知道是谁，你心里清清楚楚。”

“噢， _他们_ 。”

“没错。他们。”

“可是——不，他们没有——他们不是——”

“他们绝对 _是_ 。”

“他们绝对不是！他们——好吧， _他_ 绝对不会——”

“典型的天使。就在眼皮子底下的事都看不到。难怪你等到时候晚了才发现敌基督的事不对劲。”

“嘿，嘿。没必要搞人身攻击，别西。无论如何，我敢打赌他们不是。他们绝对，不可能，我愿意把我的钱押在这上面。”

“人类的金钱对我来说没有意义，嗡嗡。对你来说也没有，加比...不过，我提议咱们来一场…呃，敌人之间的友好的赌注？”

“你抢了我的台词，别西宝贝。”

“如果你是对的，我就…嗯…这样嗡，我就在后面几个月里暂时取消你那边所有高管到地下参与仲裁的旅行文件三次备份要求。这会给你节省下大把的时间。我敢说，只是想想这有多能提升效率你就已经硬了…”

“那如果你赢了呢？”

“嗯哼。我肯定能想出来…合适的奖品的...在我被证明正确，且相关风险被排除的前提下…我的奖品将涉及你，我，还有所有我能在我身体上开发出来给你插的让人兴奋的新甬道…”

“听着。我很喜欢你的提议，也很期待这件事的进展，真心的。但是咱们 _确实_ 已经答应不去干扰他们了。我是说，我不是那种言而无信的人。通常，大多数时候，在一般情况下，我不会——”

“我也答应了，嗡嗡，加比。而且说回来...咱们也不敢去招惹他们。但是我们不用去…干扰他们。他们都不会意识到咱们的存在。我们只需要...监视他们。“

“好，是。啊，你说的对！为了...更加重大的使命…”

“没错。 _你的_ ‘更大’的‘使命’，你知道我在说什么…咱们继续吧，加比，我现在 _非常_ ，非常的湿，虽然还只是我的…”

*** 

事情不大对劲。

克劳利首先发现了消失在树后的那颗深发色的脑袋。那时他正走在圣詹姆斯公园的小径上，准备去见亚兹拉斐尔。当他到达他们的长凳时，他向天使微微地点了下头，想要表达“我们换个地方”的意思。但亚兹拉斐尔困惑地看着他，端起了那杯给他买的咖啡 （是冷萃冰咖啡加一点儿燕麦奶）。

“有人在监视我们。”克劳利轻声说，接过了那杯咖啡。他没有坐下。

亚茨拉斐尔说：“哦，是的。今天有两个年轻人问我这件外套是在哪里买的。驼绒真的流行起来了吗？我一直觉得这是——”

“ _天使_ ，看。”

克劳利向几码外的那棵树的方向指了指。亚茨拉斐尔小心翼翼地向那边看了一眼，刚好瞥见那小小的，深色的身影再次消失不见。他顿时僵住了，从长凳上站起来，准备弃船而逃。“那是…?”他有些犹豫地说。

“别西卜。”克劳利低吼道，“我走到哪儿都能认出来那颗油腻腻的脑袋。”

“但是她想做什么呢？他们都 _害怕_ 你——害怕我们——”

“确实，”克劳利说，“而且她极度讨厌在地球上呆着，她说那让她花粉热发作。她一般会派手下上来…”

亚茨拉斐尔抽了口气，把他的旅行茶杯抓得更紧了。他们转身调头，朝那被发现的闯入者相反的方向走去。

“这是什么测试吗？他们不会是怀疑…?”

克劳利吸了一口他咖啡因含量爆表的饮料，陷入了沉思。片刻之后，他抬起头看向亚茨茨拉斐尔。

“不会的，不可能。已经过去好几周了，咱们的计策起效了，天使，我不希望你为这事担惊受怕。这是为了别的原因。应该是…比较私人的原因，以至于她不愿意派达贡或者哈斯塔来办… _肯定_ 是这样。”

亚茨拉斐尔点了点头，显然对这番推理很是满意。“我提议，”他说，“咱们就还像平时那样该做什么做什么。这样，她很快就会意识到咱们没什么可掩藏的。”

“嗯。同意。”克劳利回答道。他真心希望事情会如天使所说的那样。

*** 

书店的营业高峰过去了，这意味着穿梭在落满灰尘的书架间的顾客数量从两个骤降到了零个。克劳利通常会在这个时候大摇大摆地走进大门，手里拿着瓶酒，大声吹嘘他在这一天里做了什么让伦敦的好市民迷惑的坏事。

公园那件莫名其妙的事的几天后，克劳利在接近傍晚时走进了书店。亚茨拉斐尔正在专心致志地整理归架一批来自比利时的一个供货商的书，于是克劳利从散布在书店中的几把阅读椅上选了一把，懒洋洋地坐了下来，等待天使收工，然后同他共度这个夜晚。

“哦天啊，这本有点残缺了，”亚茨拉菲尔站在梯子旁说道，手中翻阅着一本《堂吉柯德》。他抬起头看了看克劳利说：“我得看看他们有没有在发货单上提到——”

他突然停住了，他睁大了眼睛，面带恐惧地看着克劳利身后的书店前窗。

克劳利猛地回头，他的动作太猛，以至于扭到了脖子。然而他只看到窗前闪过一个灰影。他转回来面向亚茨拉斐尔，抓着椅子扶手的双手指节发白。

“怎么了——你看到什么了？又是她吗？”克劳利问。想到他的（前？）上司可能会出现在亚茨拉斐尔珍贵的书店附近，他愈发不安了。

亚茨拉斐尔摇了摇头。“不——那是——我 _绝对_ 是看到了…” “ _谁_ ？”克劳利吸了口气。

”那是 _加百列_ ，”亚茨拉斐尔紧张地说，“不，那 _绝对是_ 加百列，我确定那就是他，但是他——呃，戴着个假胡子，好像。

“ _什么_ ？”克劳利说。这个新情况让先前那个“这是地狱单方面的行动”的猜想不大站得住脚了。

“是的，这非常的奇怪，”亚茨拉斐尔说，“他绝对是在 _监视_ 我们，就像别西卜那天一样。你说这到底是怎么回事？”

“我说，”克劳利道，“你该停下来，别再整理那些书了。咱们应该到里屋去，关上窗户，喝个烂醉，先忘掉这件事。”

*** 

第二天傍晚，亚茨拉斐尔和克劳利坐在肯辛顿的一家高档餐厅，而加百列和别西卜正坐在餐厅另一侧的一张桌子旁。加百列正夸张地装出一副在看菜单的样子，而他巨大的假胡子在慢慢地往下滑。别西卜戴着一副丑得令人发指的猫眼墨镜，眯着眼睛越过加百列的肩膀窥视。

别西卜看到天使向恶魔的身边靠了靠。他们似乎在讲什么属于他们两个人的圈内笑话，克劳利一点都不像是个恶魔地笑了起来，双手轻轻握住亚茨拉斐尔的手臂。他们点了饮料和食物，而且还正在 _进食_ 。别西卜和加百列不约而同地对此表示鄙夷，仿佛他们自己的目的不是一样 _世俗_ 似的。

“”他们确实坐得很近。”加百列评论道。

“但是他们没在做那件事。咱们没看见他们真的做那件事。”别西卜紧紧攥着她的空酒杯说。她攥得太紧，以至于它裂了开来。加百列看了那杯子一眼，用神迹将它修好，又抬起头看着她。(旁观者会觉得他的表情趾高气扬，但是事情并不是那样:事实上，他只是长得就那样。)

“别西卜，我知道你不常下到——抱歉，我是说上到这里来，所以你大概不知道人类之间讲求隐私——那边那两个怪胎现在差不多已经把他们自己当成人了。他们不会在这里，或是公园里，或是店里——”

“不，别西宝贝。如果他们要做的话——虽然我还是觉得他们不会，你最好准备好签那张条约了——他们会在只有他们两个的地方做，比如开个房之类的。”

别西卜咬了咬牙。她现在和加百列坐得非常，非常的近。尽管她绝对不会承认，她确实觉得他上唇上松垮垮地挂着假胡子的样子甚至比往常还要迷人。

“我们会捉个正着的。”她低吼道。“我们会看到他们赶那事，你看他们都没法把手从彼此身上拿开，嗡嗡。”

她的手以一种令人警觉的方式探向了空盘子旁的牛排刀。

加百列清了清喉咙。她的动作停了下来。“抱歉”，她喃喃道，“抱歉。我只是……只是想……”

加百列向她倾过身子。“告诉我你想要什么，别西，”他压低声音说。

“我想，”别西卜说，“用刺鼻的毒死杀死这家该死的餐厅里的所有人类，然后让你在他们的尸堆上操我。”

“你真让我恶心，”他说。然而他脸上的表情却愉悦又爱怜，“不过，就让你写着’小怪物’三字的大旗尽情飞扬吧，宝贝。嘿——你明白笑点在哪里吗——飞*？”

*** 

克劳利小声说:“那是他们。那边，坐在一起的那两个。基督在上，他们看起来蠢透了！”

亚茨拉斐尔发自内心地希望他能亲眼看一看，但是他俩都明白让监视者知道他们发现自己被监视了不是个好主意。于是他决定还是让他戴墨镜的伙伴进行勘察。

“他还戴着那把——”

“胡子，是的。真是一点都不出人意料。”

亚茨拉斐尔沉默地摆弄着他的食物。他们好不容易才得到的平静生活被近来的这些事件接连打破，这让他莫名地没了胃口。

“但是我真的不明白，”克劳利继续说道，“他们到底 _天杀的想要_ 什么？”

“假若咱们知道的话，”亚茨拉斐尔叹了口气说，“我想这顿晚餐我会享用得远比现在舒心。这家餐厅真的很好，但是我——”

“我知道，天使。这真的挺诡异的。不过咱们今晚就暂时无视掉他们吧。他们就这样干瞪着咱们共度良宵，早晚会觉得没趣的。”

亚茨拉斐尔只能希望克劳利是对的。然而，尽管他们在近似于往常的亲密氛围中度过了后半个夜晚，他越来越担心 _到底_ 在发生什么，并且因为不知这个谜题将在何时揭晓而思虑重重。

*** 

最终，答案来自意料之外的地方。确切地说，是两个地方。

那个下午，手机铃声响起时，克劳利正在给他的盆栽喷雾。来电显示是总部打来的。

“你他妈的想要什么？”克劳利拉长声音说。他暗中希望他的声音足够冷酷而有威慑力，但他也不大确定他是否达到了亚茨拉斐尔在他的审判中为他建立的标准。

“克劳利，你能不能 _赶紧_ 把这事处理一下？”电话里传来一声与对方平时性格十分不符的呻吟。“达贡？是你吗？”克劳利皱起眉头问道。

 _“_ 再这样下去的话，我们就完蛋了。她放任文件积压，也不安排实习生上岗，每两天走廊就被水淹一回，因为管工兽没拿到它们的加班——”

“我——呃——好吧——达贡，我也希望能帮上忙，但是你能不能先讲明白你到底说的是 _谁_ 和 _什么_ ？”

“别西卜！”达贡长叹一声。“她着魔了！对那个 _问题_ 着魔了！”

他的大脑飞速地试图把几件事联系起来，然而整个谜题仍然缺失了至关重要的一块。

“那个 _问题_ ，”他问道，“是什么？”

达贡发出一阵货真价实的恶魔般的笑声，但她刺耳的笑声里莫名地带着一丝近似于人类般的担忧。“就是，你知道，呃，那个...问题。 _咱们_ 可不可以和 _他们_ 做那个的问题。”

克劳利胸口一紧，他想到了他在许多个星期前向亚茨拉斐尔陈述的猜想——天堂和地狱一起，与人类为敌，真正的大战——但是，达贡说的不可能是那个，那件事不会来得这么快。这太 _快_ 了，他还没有摆弄够他的电视机——

他清了清嗓子，强迫自己问道：“呃… _做_ 那个？”

“你知道，就是 _那个_ 。性爱，滚床单，那种事。”

“啊。”

“要是她不能赶紧拿到证明加百列对她 _动手动脚_ 不会让她炸成恶魔渣的确凿证据，她就要因为欲火中烧 _爆炸_ 了。然后我们就得把她关进安全病房，然后我就得做 _她的_ 工作，然后我就得让哈斯塔做 _我的_ 工作，然后一切就会变成一团不洁的乱麻——我是说，你知道，一团 _圣洁_ 的乱麻——所以拜托，克劳利，看在我的工作和死亡*的平衡的份儿上，赶紧把这事处理一下。”

“你是说，我——”

“对！赶紧 _让_ 那两个混蛋看见你和你那个娘唧唧的朋友做那个！ _拜托_ ，看在地狱的份儿上——”

“呃，好，成，我尽力。”

他猛地挂掉了电话，动作太快以至于扭到了手。

*** 

在亚茨拉斐尔那边，米迦勒亲自找上了门。她相信依照天堂的正统企业文化，面对面的交流总是更好的选择，即使，并且 _尤其_ 是，在谈话内容比较 _敏感_ 的情况下。

她按了亚茨拉斐尔书店前台的铃。不一会儿，他不情愿地从书店后房走了出来。

“喔！大天使米迦勒，我——我没想到你会来。”

他确实没想到那会是她。这是他们在他在浴缸中取得他的小胜利后的第一次见面。亚茨拉斐尔残留的天使的驯从让他顿时感到了一种鲜明而令人尴尬的想要 _道歉_ 的冲动。然而当她开口说话时，这种冲动被愈渐增长的困惑取代了。

“听着，我就直说了。”她向前倾身，越过前台说到，“自从加百列和那位别西卜殿下——拜你们的小伎俩所赐——在塔德菲尔会见之后，他就不太…呃，正常。他有点 _着魔_ 了。”

“这样吗？”亚茨拉斐尔说。

米迦勒抿紧了嘴唇，犹豫了片刻，仿佛不知道该说什么一样。

“对，”她说，“我该怎么说呢，获得 _世俗的满足_ 的 _可能性_ 让他严重分心。”

亚茨拉斐尔扬起一条眉毛。“不会是和——？”

“没错，和那位地狱王子。我 _知道_ ，我知道这有多离谱。我们已经让天堂最出色的心理分析师着手研究了，但是目前，我们需要你帮忙赶紧解决这件事。加百列因为他的小 _游戏_ 玩忽职守已经严重影响了我们部门的正常运行。我们正处于一系列的仲裁中，所有人的时间表都挤满了，但是 _没人_ 能在需要他的时候打通他的电话，他的电话永远占线，因为他一直在——哦天啊我真是 _想_ 也不想去想！”

她摇了摇头，赶走了脑海里辣眼睛的画面，做了一个人们在做瑜伽时会做的那种深呼吸。

“听起来压力很大，”亚茨拉斐尔试图在他的语气中注入一点塑料同情心，“但是…我能做什么？”

她用锐利的目光看着他。

“那个，”她说，“我还以为问题很明显呢。他在这下面浪费时间，几乎变成了你和你 _朋友_ 的跟踪狂，因为他需要一个答案。所以说，你给他一个就好。“

“...你是在说，仅仅为了避免某种行政危机，我必须和一个恶魔进行罪恶的活动？”亚兹拉斐尔问道。他试图把语调中的不屑调到最大值，同时感觉汗水在他的领子下面涔涔汇集。

“哦，别拿着一套敷衍我，”米迦勒说，“犯不着装乖卖傻。你和那个你和那个恶魔克劳利显然早就 _结合_ 了。

事实上，当'反讽'这一概念在人类历史中第一次被提出时，亚茨拉斐尔在古雅典的那场座谈会上曾亲身在场。但再多的心理准备也无法让他不在这个概念被如此贴切的演绎时全身泛起不自在的热流。

因为其实，他从来没做过那件事。至少不是和克劳利，至少不是以她所暗示的那种方式。

当然，他想过这件事。他花了差不多六千年的时间在以下的几种状态下摇摆：想这件事，不想这件事，想他不应该想这件事但最终还是想了这件事，以及通过偶尔和人类交往来分散注意力好去不想这件事。

在一些他比平时更乐观大胆的清晨，他觉得克劳利会愿意同他共享鱼水之欢。但尽管如此，他们之间最终还是隔着那个问题，那是同一个根本性的问题，那个驱使别西卜和加百列用拙劣的乔装进行笨拙的跟踪的问题，那个一直以来阻碍亚茨拉斐尔将他们的感情再推进一步的问题。

他不愿去想如果他和克劳利将那事 _做到底_ 的话会发生什么。确实，数千年来他反复设想过那最坏的情境，而如今，将加百列折磨得如此不像那个向来恪尽职守的他的也是这个。他 _几乎_ 对那位大天使感到了一丝同情，但他没费多大力气就抑制住了那短暂的同情心。

亚茨拉斐尔意识到他愣神得有些太久了。米迦勒正在用手指轻敲着前台，同时意味深长地望着他。

“哦，”亚茨拉斐尔用礼貌的语气说，“非常感谢你，愿意和我分享这些。”

“所以你愿意？”米迦勒热切地问。

他在内心愈发剧烈的恐慌中挤出一个干巴巴的笑容，然后从前台后面走出来，慌忙地把那大天使往外请。

“谢谢你远道前来，米迦勒，真的很高兴和你叙旧，但是我现在得关店了，有缘再见，祝你今晚愉快—”

她走了出去。亚茨拉斐尔迅速在她身后锁上了们，淡定不能地靠在门上急促地喘气。

“哦天啊。”他对着空无一人的店铺自言自语道。

*** 

某位天使和某位恶魔在这两件平行事件之后进行了一场短暂的通话。“既然我们知道这是怎么回事了，”克劳利说，“现在解决方案也就显而易见。”

“是什么？”亚兹拉斐尔说。

“为了把他们甩掉，”克劳利说，“我们只需要给他们的问题一个答案——他们想要的答案。这样的话，他们就 _再_ _没有多余的精力_ 来跟踪 _我们_ 了，更不用说共同谋划一场针对人类的战争了。人人都是赢家，就这么简单。”

“但是——我们都还不知道答案…!”亚兹拉斐尔磕磕绊绊地说。他不敢去想那位恶魔的计划会通往什么方向。“

克劳利“啧”了一声。“不，不，你看，那并不重要，”他说，“我们只需要让他们以为我们知道。听我的，听我说，我已经都计划好了——我们找个合适的地点——让我想想，嗯哼，一个私密的，有面向院子或花园的窗户的房间，让他们以为他们能不被发现地偷窥——然后我们 _表演_ 一出令人信服的小 _戏剧_ ，给我们 _上了钩 的 观众_ 看， _你懂我的意思吧_ 。”

“啊，”亚兹拉斐尔说，“我明白了。”在他心中短暂地蓬发了片刻的某种东西瞬间缩回了正常的大小。

“万无一失，不是吗？”克劳利说。“退一步说，如果真正的答案是不可以，我们就能目睹那两个傻瓜原地爆炸，之类的。两种可能性，都不会太无聊。”

“确实。”亚兹拉斐尔说。他思考了片刻。

“我觉得，”他慢慢说道，“金丝夫人玫瑰花园茶楼的后厅对于这种... _场合_...来说应该不错。”

克劳利的笑容简直从电话中可闻。“好极了。就那里见，天使。”

*** 

第二天，九月晴朗的午后，他们提到的那间后厅单间奇迹般地空了出来，和克劳利先前设想的宏图中的相差无几。

椅子，搁脚凳，和一张宽敞的沙发环绕着中心的桌子，桌子上整齐地摆放着他们的茶。织锦缎沙发的靠背面对着敞亮的飘窗，而窗户的外面被精心打理过的玫瑰花园恰好被绿篱，灌木和石柱环绕。

克劳利和亚兹拉斐尔紧挨着彼此，坐在沙发上喝茶闲聊；每隔几分钟，克劳利便扫一眼敞开的窗户外的花园，在开花的灌木丛中寻找加百列和别西卜显眼的身影。终于，他听到一阵树叶的响动。他微微侧身，用余光撇见了两个毋庸置疑就是地狱之王和那位大天使的影子。加百列正戴着一顶看起来非常愚蠢的帽子。

他踢了下亚兹拉斐尔的脚踝。天使抬头看了一眼，瞬间警觉了起来。

“他们在那边。我看见他们俯身躲在树篱下面，”克劳利小声说道，小心地不让会暴露他们真实意图的声音传到他们的偷听者耳朵里。“简直就像小孩子一样。这也太容易了——”

“所以他们在看？现在？你确定？”亚兹拉斐尔将他的茶放回桌子上，用几乎不可闻的声音问道。

“确定。”

“那，好。我们开始？”

克劳利戏剧般地将亚兹拉斐尔推倒在沙发上，他的眼中含着一丝戏谑的光芒。

*** 

_“_ 太棒了！哦 _太棒了嗡_ ——！他们 _开始_ 了！”

“…哇。”

“我告诉过你，加比，我就知道，这事他们总是做，你听到那个了吗？”

“噢，我听到了。噢，我真的听见了——我还看见了——那个恶魔在对他的腿天杀的做什么——”

“哦 _管他_ 呢，你这个大傻瓜，你没看见并没什么危险发生吗——我再也忍不了啦，那就是你的该死的 _证据_ 嗡，现在 _赶紧爬起来操我_ ！”

“是，不圣之上*，我马上就，长官——！”

这场闹剧迅速进行了下去。

*** 

无需多言的是，此时他们两个都不需要在如何做这场戏这个问题上停留。

衣服自然而然地脱落，被戏剧般地扔向空中；为了从远处看来的最好的视觉效果，四肢在沙发上翻转挥动；二人对着窗户的方向喊出气喘吁吁的誓言。

然后，在这进行了许久之后，亚兹拉斐尔觉得他再也忍受不了。这场疯狂的哑剧像是对现实的拙劣的模仿。克劳利离他那么近，从未有过的近，温暖，湿润，又 _真实_ ，却又仿佛在千里之外；他沉浸在这场表演之中，呻吟出亚兹拉斐尔的 _名字_ 的时候甚至都没有看他的眼睛——

克劳利突然停了下来，他的手指抬了起来，仿佛在指向他们周围空气中的某样东西。

“等一下——等一下——”

“怎么了？”

克劳利的面色深不可测。“我觉得…我觉得我听见——”

然后他从亚兹拉斐尔身上弹了起来。他跪坐着，靠着沙发的靠背，径直向窗外树篱的方向看去。

亚兹拉斐尔在沙发的角落里蜷缩了起来，他眼睛紧闭，用手指堵住耳朵。他们刚刚把天堂和地狱的二把手 _骗_ 进了一场致命又徒劳的活动，而他等待着爆发的地狱之火或是使空气凝固的死前的尖叫证实他的猜想——

但片刻之后，什么也没有发生。一只手在轻轻摇晃他的肩膀。克劳利说：“亚兹拉斐尔，没事的。”

“没有爆炸？”

“没。”

“没有分解？”

“看上去并没有。”

亚兹拉斐尔把手从耳朵上拿开，睁开了眼睛。他跪坐起来，在克劳利神旁看向窗外。他听到树篱那边传来一声响亮而尖利的嚎叫——他听不出那声音是谁发出来的。树叶从树篱的枝丫上纷纷落下，像是被下方的动作晃下来的。一顶滑稽可笑的帽子飞上天空，孤零零地落在不远处的玫瑰灌木上。

“听上去，”克劳利慢慢地说道，“他们玩得…挺 _开心_ 。”

“是的，”亚兹拉斐尔听着被初秋的微风带入耳边的的欢爱声，说道，“你说的没错。他们确实。”

然后，在克劳利的注视下，他越过沙发靠背关上了窗户，插上了窗闩。外面的声音停了下来。

而让天使松了一口气的是，克劳利心领神会，抬起身拉上了窗帘。房间里的光线变暗了，房间也变得安静了。

接着，克劳利把一只手放在亚兹拉斐尔的胸前，将他推倒在沙发上。这是同一个小时中的第二次。只不过这一次，他的动作小而缓慢，远比上一次温柔，远比上一次 _真实_ 。

“我们再试一下刚才的那个如何？”他说。现在，哦，现在他终于直视亚兹拉斐尔的眼睛了。“反正，我们已经把衣服脱了。”

“确实如此，”亚兹拉斐尔表示赞同。他抬起一只手，触摸克劳利的面颊。”这一次，”天使建议道，“何不做个绅士，先吻我。”

于是克劳利照做了。

**Author's Note:**

> 【作者的话】：
> 
> 不用我说，标题是出自这里 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aF1qQxPhybE
> 
> 亚兹拉斐尔和克劳利隔着窗户演戏的灵感来源，在这里 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SND3v0i9uhE&feature=youtu.be&t=154 
> 
> 我在汤不热啦！用户名：@areyougonnabe
> 
> 【译者的脚注】：  
> 1.* 原文：“Let you freak flag fly." Fly除了“飞”也有“苍蝇”的意思  
> 2.* 原文：“work/death balance” 因为达贡是地狱的人，所以她说"work/death balance”而不是“work/life balance” (工作与生活的平衡)  
> 3.* 原文："your unholiness"


End file.
